The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to a cooling arrangement therefor.
Gas turbine engines, such as those that power modern commercial and military aircraft, generally include a compressor section to pressurize an airflow, a combustor section to burn a hydrocarbon fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine section to extract energy from the resultant combustion gases.
The combustor section is subject to high thermal loads for prolonged time periods and various cooling arrangements are provided. Among these are impingement cooling on a backside and film cooling on a gas side to maintain temperatures within material limits.